Terminal block is used extensively in machines and equipments (such as industrial computers, uninterrupted power supply systems, power supply devices, etc.), industrial control equipments (such as electromechanical systems, refrigerated air conditioners, programmable controllers, etc.) or electrical appliances (such as air conditioners, refrigerators, washers, ovens, etc.), and provided an electrical connection device for connecting a plurality of electrically conductive wires.
A conventional terminal block is generally comprised of an insulating base and an electrically conductive terminal, and the insulating base has a bracket installed therein and provided for fixing a cable, and then the cable is inserted into the insulating base by a screwdriver and electrically coupled to an electrically conductive terminal, and finally the screwdriver is removed, so that the bracket presses and positions the cable in the insulating base.
However, the screwdriver is not a tool designed for wiring, so that the aforementioned wiring operation will be relatively inconvenient, and the terminal block may be damaged easily if the screwdriver is used inadvertently. Therefore, it is a main subject for related manufacturers to improve the wiring operation of the terminal block.